


【桃糖/盾铁衍生】【兰森x汉克】唯一指定律师（pwp）

by GQC610



Category: Knives Out (2019), The Judge (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQC610/pseuds/GQC610
Summary: cp：兰森（利刃出鞘）x汉克（法官老爹）兰森时间线在利刃出鞘全片结束后，汉克时间线在他母亲去世，回到印第安纳前。
Relationships: Ransom Thrombey/Hank Palmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	【桃糖/盾铁衍生】【兰森x汉克】唯一指定律师（pwp）

汉克捏着一些毫无价值的档案草草过目，一手捞过水杯喝了口。腕表上的时间提醒他快到午餐点了，而下午还有一场商案一审迫在眉睫。  
所以和眼前这位客户的见面并未给他留下什么好印象，在家族中被宠溺得一无是处的小少爷，正桀骜不驯地抬起那双蓝眼睛紧盯着他，翘起的腿似乎下一秒就要搭到桌子上来。但不得不说，很吸引人。汉克的目光又落回那些文件上，他下意识地咂了下嘴。而对面的人因为他这个动作挑起一侧眉毛，双肘撑于桌案微微倾身。  
“很有趣，不是吗？这会是你见过最印象深刻的案件，大律师。”  
汉克从鼻腔里扯出一声轻笑，手指轻点在颜色复古的豪宅照片上，朝人回以敷衍般的颔首：“虽然悬疑小说早被我排除在涉猎范围之外…不得不承认我对哈兰的作品开始感到好奇了——的确有趣，但你正面临着谋杀罪名，所以，认真的？”  
兰森环抱双臂耸一耸肩膀，向后仰靠进椅背，蓝眼睛扫过来十足十的无辜，但更像是恶魔伪善的诱人陷阱，然后他开口，完完全全证实了这点：“当然，看在我母亲钞票的份上，别告诉我还不如将它们当做厕纸。”  
“没人教你尊重长辈？”被一个毛头小子质疑能力让汉克有些失去耐心地开始将所有纸制品整理成一摞归入文件袋，更别提失去家族遗产继承权后他母亲的那点钞票其实根本没有打动他的能力，他只是单纯地被这起案子所吸引。“哦，我忘了，如果有人教你的话也不必发生这种事儿。”  
兰森见状偏过头翻了个白眼，但又不得不妥协般地吁出口气：“Well…所以你能办到吗？”  
“至少不会让你在监狱里屁股开花。”汉克唇角扬起个短暂弧度。  
兰森盯着他一会儿，舌尖无意识地抵在上颚微微分开唇瓣，压低眉梢对于汉克挑衅意味的笑话表示不满，片刻后又突然爆发出笑声：“哈…不错的笑话，律师，但愿那也不会发生在你身上。”  
汉克将公文袋夹在腋下，有些不明所以地蹙了点眉，还未等他回复兰森又迅速接上一句：“那么合作愉快，律师。另外，可以把我送到我家楼下吗，法院把我的宝马扣押了。”  
“…合作愉快，你可以叫我Palmer.”汉克将钥匙串在手指上打了个转，停下来思考是否要应下对方这个请求，期间他又看了次腕表。  
“不会耽误太久。”兰森仍然坐在原处，俯视角度下他的眼睛映着灯光闪闪发亮，像单纯无害的小狗那样。  
“好吧，跟我来。”汉克刻意不去和他对视，权衡一下后选择与客户适当地拉近些距离。外面的阳光让他习惯性抽出墨镜叩在鼻梁上，拉开车门坐上驾驶位。兰森自觉地坐上副驾驶，车窗外景色开始流动时他难得沉默，倒是一路上换了四五种坐姿，像是离开了他的宝马使他浑身难受似的，惹得汉克时不时侧过头皱眉打量他投以“你是不是有多动症”的目光，兰森则扬起下颌用一副满不在乎的神情回敬“好好看你的路”。  
该死的毛头小子。汉克感到有些好笑地轻哼一声，到达目的地后一个漂亮的漂移甩入兰森楼下的停车道，手指敲了敲方向盘示意他到站。兰森却毫无下车的意向，转而将脚翘到中控台上，座椅靠背提前被他放低了些，看上去就像在豪宅里的真皮沙发上一般舒适，就差前边燃个壁炉了。他一面将自己领口扯松了些，一面偏过头去在汉克发火的前一秒开口：“你们律师会被允许和客户发生关系吗？”  
“抱歉？”汉克眯了眯眼睛，将涌上喉咙里的怒火硬生生压成沙哑的感叹句。他觉得胸腔里的心跳声有些发闷，如果他没听错的话，面前这个小混蛋正在和他调情。哈，这实在足以让人发笑了。  
他摘下墨镜，暗褐色眼睛带上些意味不明的情绪，唇边的些许弧度倒显示着他并不介意这个：“作为合法的美国公民，我可以与任何成年人在双方自愿的情况下发生关系。”  
兰森的目光正滑过律师翕合的唇瓣，一直到对方说完后才与他视线交缠。汉克望进那双蓝眼睛里，奇异的是他开始觉得看在这双眼睛的份上，兰森应该是他第二性感的客户，而排在第一位的那个辣妞被他一路带回了家里在床上滚了个痛快。当然，那场官司他自然打赢了，之后又获得了不少甜头。  
“你再这么看我，我会默认你自愿了，Palmer.”兰森饶有兴趣地将指腹抵住下唇摩挲，略低的声线将汉克的思绪拉回来。一旦少爷的顽劣气质显露出来，兰森更像个蓄势待发的狡猾狐狸。  
汉克稍稍侧了点头，唇边笑意加深，他将手搭在副驾驶靠背上以便支撑身体朝对方倾过去。庆幸的是，他并不是什么束手无策的猎物。  
“我很好奇，在法庭上的时候你的脑子里会是陈述词还是…”汉克目光下移，挑逗般在兰森裤裆处晃了一圈，“还是与你的律师在轿车里的火辣画面？”  
“到时候拭目以待？”兰森一脸纯洁地歪了歪头，但下一秒他的手就捉住了汉克的，令人赞叹的是斯隆比家族少爷在花天酒地之外还不忘进行体育运动，汉克无法抵挡住他过大的手劲，半推半就地将手掌按上他胯间，很明显那里已经变得鼓鼓囊囊。  
“所以我把你看硬了？”在兰森唇面贴上来时汉克发出一声夸张的感叹，随后尾音被淹没进对方的灼热吐息里。兰森浓密的浅色睫毛垂下来，他当先挑开汉克齿关将舌尖送进去，专心致志地堵住律师伶牙俐齿的嘴。汉克仍在心底忍不住对对方的吻技做出评判——在这个年龄来说非常不错了，这使得他又怀念起自己年轻时，同样不知天高地厚，妄图逃离家庭。  
“专心，律师。”兰森捉住汉克舌身轻轻咬了咬，趁着对方喘息间隙出声。他将双腿放了下来，同时汉克也顺势伸腿跨坐上去。轿车逼仄的空间内两人紧贴在一起，汉克有些后悔为什么不把那辆敞篷法拉利开出来。  
汉克居高临下地看着他，伸舌沿着唇瓣舔了一圈，同时扯松自己领结，故意让臀缝压上兰森半勃的腿间。“我有理由怀疑你勾引我的动机，boy.”他满意地看着对方因为他的动作而明显被刺激到的表情，颇为轻松地将手掌撑在宽厚肩肉上开始恶劣地摆腰磨蹭。兰森吸了口凉气，双手恶狠狠地捏住汉克臀肉揉弄两把，隔着裤料让自己性器的弧度契合上对方藏在臀缝中的穴口，然后掐住人腰线发力朝上顶弄。“是吗？你确定现在不是你在勾引我？大律师。其实我也不介意再多个强奸的罪名。”  
汉克差点咬到舌头。身为律师本该对此类名词已经见过太多，但配合着身下硬物的磨蹭，以及车厢内两人急促的呼吸声，这个词砸进他耳中该死的令人兴奋。  
他咽了口唾沫，扯下皮带将裤料除去，兰森目不转睛地盯着他动作，也不忘将自己的牛仔裤半褪下来，两人蓄势待发的性器碰了个头，汉克一手拢过它们熟稔地开始撸动，但因为兰森的过大尺寸进行得并不太顺利，他停下来小声地叹了声Jesus，正当他想放弃转而去解开领带时兰森仰头吻住了他，双手代替他解开了丝质领带，然后亲吻蔓延至汉克因情动而伸展的脖颈，再到袒露出来的锁骨。  
汉克回过神来时自己的双手已经被领带反绑在了身后，他试图扭动手腕挣扎了一下，却被兰森溜入臀缝里的手指抢去了全部注意力。  
“——Damn！”兰森的指腹轻轻按压在他隐秘穴口周围的软肉上，汉克拧起眉下意识地缩紧臀瓣，但因为跨坐姿势徒劳无功。“放开我，Ransom.”  
“不喜欢？既然是强奸就要像个样。”兰森得寸进尺地没入半个指节，却因没有足够润滑而卡在对方穴道内，汉克背上被激得起了一片细小疙瘩，他把脑袋伏在对方肩膀上浅浅地抽着气，异物的侵入感并不好受，他咬住牙关恶狠狠地朝兰森命令：“车前那个抽屉里有润滑剂，拿出来。”  
兰森扬起眉毛做出个bitch的口型，却顺从地从对方身后取出那只剩下半管的润滑油，挤出一些到手心后便又回到了对方双臀间，随心所欲地将那儿涂满滑腻液体。“看上去你经常和人在车里做。”  
汉克仍闭着眼吸气不去搭理他，慢慢放松身体纳入对方的一根沾满微凉液体的手指，随后是第二根，兰森用两根手指呈剪状在里面肆意捣弄，搅得穴肉水声淅沥，又十分细致地抠挖过各处褶皱，当触到某处敏感点时汉克埋在他肩窝里发出绵长高亢的呻吟，他的龟头肉眼可见地挤出了些前液沾湿了蜷曲的毛发。  
“…Fuck…哈…就是那儿……”卷席一切的快感致使他丢下了所有顾虑，此刻被束缚在身后的手令身下感官如此清晰，他开始摇摆臀部请求更多，穴肉紧致而热烈地裹住两根手指，无意识发出的哼声让兰森欲火更盛。他果断地抽出手指，扶住对方腰际将人从自己身上掰开，然后用湛蓝瞳仁紧紧盯着对方潮红的脸，深吸口气稳住呼吸：“自己坐上来，我保证不会把你的屁股操开花。”  
身下失去填充物的空虚让汉克不满地闷哼，来不及开口反驳混账话，对方已经替他扶住了那尺寸诱人的阴茎，前端塞进滴答着混合液体的贪婪穴口。  
“我得提醒你，你在对世界上，唯一愿意替你辩护的大牌律师说话唔啊——”最后一个音节因对方掐住他腰猛然上顶的动作而拖拽成惊叫，阴茎被肠肉死死吸吮住，仿佛有上百个小嘴在帮着兰森口一般，他额角青筋爆出低声骂了一句，然后用力往汉克臀肉上掴了一掌。  
“你想现在就把我判死刑吗，大牌律师，用你婊子似的屁股？”  
汉克现在全身上下都被情欲蒸得泛红，但不代表他会被一个顽劣少爷玩坏。他只在清脆的肉体拍击声后咬住下唇将呻吟吞咽入腹，然后腿部发力慢慢在对方身上小幅度起伏。“…Fuck you，你再敢打我发誓会让你终生监禁。”  
“监禁在你屁股里？我挺乐意。”汉克逐渐放松下来的身体让兰森舒服地吁出口气，虽然回敬了一句但也没有再继续掌掴，而是双手扶住他腰身配合对方动作开始抽送，因重力缘故每一次两个囊袋都重重拍打在臀肉上发出闷响，沾满体液的光亮柱身在汉克体内来回梭巡，以确保对方完完全全被操成了自己的形状。同时兰森不忘在对方身上各处留下痕迹，牙齿隔着衬衫布料圈住挺立乳头在乳晕上印下深痕。在龟头准确地叩上前列腺的那一点上时，汉克大脑被高潮带来的快感冲得一片空白，他只恍惚听见狭窄车厢内都是自己一声盖过一声的沙哑呻吟，现在他该庆幸自己没有开法拉利了。回过神来时他看见自己阴茎颤巍巍地立在两人中间，对方和自己的腹部都沾上了黏稠的白色精液。  
兰森用大拇指指腹抹去其中一滴，放入口中色情地发出响亮的一吮。  
汉克大口喘息着贴靠着他，迷迷糊糊地摆动被勒出红印的双手示意对方解开，但兰森恶劣地笑起来，埋在对方体内的阴茎又开始动作，这次他将所有主动权都包揽过来，掐住汉克发软的腰用力操干，几乎将他的头顶上车棚，每一次插入都精准地挤压过敏感肉点，然后直直地朝最深处钉进去，汉克已经被操得发不出任何完整的声音，只能尽力在破碎的喘息间找到呼吸的空余。兰森在熟软穴肉中驾轻就熟地来回碾磨，那就是为他所准备的，早该如此。  
他畅快地在濒临高潮前如此想着，没有任何犹豫地射进律师体内，后者因为大量精液的涌入而发出小动物似的呜咽。  
兰森起伏胸膛享受着高潮余韵，手臂捞过汉克腰肢锁进怀里，然后附在律师红彤彤的耳廓边一字一句：“似乎你急着赶时间？希望不是什么重要庭审，不然你就得夹着我的精液上法庭了。”


End file.
